LOTM: Decimation S7 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen standing in front of Jordan as they prepare to attack him) Jordan: Well? We fighting or not?! Alex: *sigh* We are. Erin: Sorry about this bro. Jordan: Oh don't worry. I'll be just fine after all this. Ian:.... Alex: Well then, let's do it! Miles: Attack! (The heroes charge toward Jordan) Jordan: Stop. (The heroes then all stop dead in their tracks, unable to move) Jordan: There we go. Erin: Gnn, what?! Alex: I...can't....move! Jordan: That's right. One of my many powers. Erin: J-Jordan! Stop it! Jordan: Hmm no. In fact sister... I want you to dance. Erin: To what? Jordan: You heard me. Alex: Don't listen to him Erin! He's just...messing with you! Jordan: Am I? Erin: *Arm starts moving on her own* What the? *Foot starts tapping* What's going on!? Jordan: There we go. Alex: Jordan no! (Erin cries out as she starts to dance) Erin: Guys help!! Jordan: I've always wanted a personal dancer. Jack: HEY! THAT'S YOUR OWN SISTER YOU BASTARD!! Jordan: Aww are you upset Erin's having all the fun Jack? Why don't you join her? I'd love to see you both prefer the tango. Jack: I swear if you- (Jack's arm then starts moving) Jack: Oh goddammit! Jordan: There we go. (Suddenly Jack moves forward over to Erin. He wraps an arm around her waist, takes one hand as Erin puts her other hand on his shoulder) Jack: What is he doing!? Erin: This isn't what I had in mind for a romantic dance! Jordan: Ha ha! This is great! I can make people do whatever I want! Alex: Jordan stop! This isn't right! Jordan: Alex. Shut up and kiss the ground. Alex: Kiss the gro- (Alex does just that) Alex: AH NO! *kiss* STOP IT! Kyle: THIS IS WORSE THEN WHEN I WAS BRAINWASHED! Jordan: Kyle, don't yell out like that. Kyle: Huh?? Jordan: Smack yourself. Kyle: What? no! Jordan: Yes. Kyle: *Smacks himself* OW!! Emily: KYLE!! Kyle: *Smacks himself again* OW STOP!! Emily: Jordan, stop this right now! Jordan: Hm? Emily: Stop doing this to Kyle right now! Jordan: Hmm.... Jordan: Didn't you hear me?! I said- Jordan: You enjoyed being a maid? Emily: Huh??? Jordan: Then do something for me. Give me your wallet. Emily: Excuse me??? Jordan: I know you've got money on you. Now be a good servant and give it to me! Emily: Hey I am not- *Starts reaching for her wallet* Hey wait a minute stop!! Jordan: That's right. All of it. (Emily pulls out her wallet and starts to take money out of it) Emily: No please! Jordan: Now bring it up here, now. (Emily starts walk over to Jordan as she hands him her money) Jordan: Hmm... 50 bucks huh? Okay that will do. Maybe you might be a good servant after all. Emily: I hate you! Jordan: Don't disrespect me. (Jordan uses his powers and pushes Emily into a wall hard) Emily: GAH!! Jordan: Servants do not disrespect their masters. Kyle: EMILY!! *Smacks himself* OW!! Alex: *Thinking* Dammit, this is getting out of hand! I need to- Jordan: Need to do what Alex? Alex: !! Jordan: You should know that nothing can escape my notice Alex. Alex: *Growls* Jordan: Hmm... Now I know what to do. *Looks at Jessica* Jessica: *Notices* Uh oh.. Jordan: Hey. Come here Jessica. Jessica: Huh?? (Jessica then starts walking toward Jordan) Jessica: Wait what?! Alex: Jordan what are you doing!? Leave Jess alone! (Jessica stops in front of Jordan who grabs her chin) Jordan: Lets see. What kind of secrets do you and my brother have? (Jordan looks into Jessica's mind and sees a few moments of them together and then sees one moment Jessica hates) Jordan:... Alex. You kissed another girl in front of Jessica? Alex: It's not like that Jordan! Jessica: Yeah! It wasn't his fault that it happened! Jordan: That doesn't mean its right. How do you know something like that won't happen again? Jessica: It won't, he- (Jessica then falls silent) Jordan: Oh what's wrong Jess? Alex: J-Jess?? Are you okay? (Jessica eyes start to become yellow) Jessica:.... Alex: Jess??? Jordan: Hmph.... Alex: Jessica answer me! What's wrong?! Jordan: I don't think she wants to answer you Alex. I think your betrayal hurts her. Alex: What?! (Jessica then starts to cry) Alex: Dammit! What are you doing to her Jordan?! Jordan: I didn't do anything Alex. You did this. (Jessica suddenly goes up to Jordan and cries in his chest) Jordan: *Hugs Jessica* Aww the poor thing. You're horrible big bro. Alex: Jessica please! You know it wasn't my fault! Jordan: Go back to kissing the ground Alex. Alex: N-NO!! *Kisses the ground* STOP!! JESS! Jordan: *Pats Jessicas head* Don't worry dear. My horrible big brother won't hurt you anymore. Erin: *Thinking* No... He brainwashed her!! Jordan: But don't worry. I'll take better care of you. Jessica: *sniffs* Y-You will? Jordan: Always. (Jordan smirks before he and Jessica start to kiss) Alex: …………… *Pupils shrink as his eyes open in horror* Erin: *gasp*! (Jordan and Jessica both stop kissing) Jordan: There. Feel better? Jessica: Much. That helps me forget the hurt. Jordan: That's good to hear dear. Alex: *Tears up* No.... Jack: *Growls* Bastaaaard… Jordan: Hang on a minute. (Jordan looks at all the heroes) Jordan: Hmm, you seem to be missing a few of your friends. Alex:.... Jordan: Yang, Shade and Scott. I assume they're outside right? Kyle: Don't you even think about- (The heroes all freeze up as Jordan starts to walk toward the exit) Erin: Jordan wait! Jordan: Stay here. I'll leave you all alone while I take my kills. Jessica: I'll keep an eye on them for you Jordan! Jordan: Thanks Jess. (Jordan leaves the building as Alex looks over at Jessica) Alex: Jess... Erin: But how?! I thought Psychics couldn't be manipulated! Kyle: He's got the Mind Stone remember? His power alone may not be enough but now that he's got the Stone, he can do whatever he wants! Uraraka: It's like The Puppetmaster all over again. (The heroes all sit in silence as they're unable to move. It then cuts to Scott and Shade talking) Scott: You think they got the Stone yet? Shade: Maybe. They might be dealing with Jordan right now is all. Scott: Probably. (The two then hear Yang as she starts waking up) Shade: Hm? Yang: Hmm... *Opens her eyes* Shade: Yang? You okay? Yang: Hey Shade... Yeah I'm okay. Still feel a little crappy right now, but better then I was awhile ago. Shade: That's good. Yang: W-Where's Malcolm? Scott He's over there. (Yang looks over and is surprised to see Malcolm dead) Yang:... Whoa. Scott: I had no choice. He was too dangerous. Shade: Yeah... Yang: Well, at least he's beaten now. Scott: Yeah, I guess that's- (Scott then yells in pain as he grabs his head) Scott: GAH!! Shade: ! Scott??? Yang: S-Scott what's wrong!? (After a few moments Scott stops screaming. He then stands up as his eyes glow yellow) Shade: Scott?? Scott:.... Yang: Scott what's- (Scott then stomps his foot onto Yang's stomach) Yang: AHHHHH!! (This cause Shade to pounce at Scott to get him off Yang) Shade: SCOTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!? Scott: I...am nothing. Shade: WHAT?!? (Shade is then grabbed by the back of his neck and lifted off of Scott as he looks face to face with Jordan) Jordan: Hello Shade. Shade: J-Jordan!? Yang: *Tries to get up* H-Hey! S-Stay away from him! Jordan: Stay down. (Yang is pushed back into the ground by an unseen force) Yang: Huh?? Shade: But how?! The Defenders should've beaten you by now! Jordan: You'd think so. But I've gotten an... Upgrade. (Shade notices the stone) Shade: The Mind Stone! Jordan: Sure is. And know I'm finally gonna get my chance! Shade: Chance for what? Jordan: The chance to kill you and your fake mother. Yang: NO!! LEAVE SHADE ALONE!! Jorda: Oh? Would you rather I gut you baby sis instead? Yang: !! Jordan: I can arrange that too. *smirks* Shade: NO!! Jordan: You mad Shade? Shade: Jordan please! Leave Yang alone! Jorden: Never! Shade: Please! Don't hurt her! I'll do anything! Jordan:....Anything? Shade: Yes! Anything! Yang: Shade? Jordan: What kind of stuff would you do? Shade: I'll.... I'll….. I'LL JOIN YOUR GANG! Yang: *Gasp* Shade??! Jordan: Really now? Shade: Yes! Yes I swear! Jordan: Hmm, well that is a tempting offer. (Jordan puts Shade down) Jordan: How will you prove that you're worth it though? Shade:...……… *Looks at Yang* Yang: S..Shade? Jordan: Shade? Shade:....I'll kill her for you... Yang: Wh-What?! Jordan: You expect me to believe that? You just said you didn't want to hurt her. But you're willing to kill her? Shade: I am. If it's to- (Jordan then grabs Shade by the neck) Jordan: Don't think you can lie to me you freak. I can sense your mind, this isn't your plan! Shade: !! Jordan: Maybe I should just do this world a favor and take you out myself! Maybe this time you'll stay dead! Shade:....Don't count on it. Jordan: Huh? (Shade then stabs Jordan through the shoulder) Jordan: GAAAH!!! Shade: Yang! Now's our chance! (Shade kicks Jordan, and punches Scott away, rushes to Yang, picks her up and runs off) Jordan: NO!! Get back here! (Jordan runs off after the two. Inside the building, the heroes are seen falling down due to his power being unable to reach them) Erin: Huh?? Kyle: Hey, we're free! (Jessica shakes her head as the brainwashing ends) Jessica: Huh, wha-??? (Jessica sees Alex staring at her with teary eyes) Jessica: Alex?? What's wrong?? Alex:...N-Nothing....Nothing's wrong. (Jessica walks over and helps Alex up) Jessica: Are you sure? Why are you crying? Alex:..... Erin: You kissed Jordan. Jessica: *Turns to Erin* Huh???? Erin: He brainwashed you. And you kissed him. Jessica: WHAT?? (Jessica starts wiping her mouth off frantically) Jessica: GROSS!! You mean I actually kissed a Targhul?? Omega: Hey! Sammy: We're right here! Jessica: Uhh, no offense guys. Erin: More importantly, you kissed our brother. Alex:..... Jessica: Alex... I... Oh my god... Its... Its like what happened when.... *Starts to tear up* I'm sorry Alex! I'm so so sorry! (Alex says nothing as he goes and hugs Jessica) Alex:.....I'm sorry. Jessica: Huh?? Alex: I'm sorry....I couldn't stop him.... Jessica: I... I don't understand. Alex: I don't blame you Jessica... I blame myself... I couldn't stop it... And I couldn't protect you... Jessica:.... Alex: But don't worry....I'll stop him. I promise.... Erin: We both will. Jessica: Alex... Erin... (Alex lets go of Jessica and kisses her) Alex: I love you Jess... Jessica: Love you too... (Alex then steps away from Jessica and turns to the heroes) Alex: Alright everyone, stay here! Me and Erin are handling this alone. Jack: Whoa what?! Erin: This is a family matter guys. Alex: And if you all come, he'll just brainwash you. Ian: But what are we supposed to do? Alex: I don't know. Just make sure no one comes near here. Jack: Alright... Kyle: We'll try our best Alex. (Alex nods before he and Erin head outside to chase after Jordan) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts